masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Prodromos
Location: Andromeda / Heleus Cluster / Pytheas / Eos History After the two first failed attempts, Promise and Resilience, Prodromos is the Initiative's first successful outpost founded by Pathfinder Ryder on Habitat 1, otherwise known as Eos. The outpost was only established when conditions of the planet improved significantly after Ryder activated a Remnant vault; two previous efforts to settle the planet failed due to the harsh environment and hostile presence. It is run by Mayor August Bradley. It can serve as a scientific or militaristic outpost, depending on Ryder's choice. Prodromos was settled by the Andromeda Initiative in 2819, organized by Foster Addison. Prior to its settling, the area was known as Fairwinds Basin as the high cliff walls surrounding the area partially protected it from the deadly radiation that had existed prior to Ryder's activation of the remnant vault. Layout Prodromos surrounds a lake and consists of six single-floor buildings, two double-floor buildings and four shuttle landing pads. Many of the buildings have water-silos on the side. There is a Research Center building on the northwestern side of the lake, a shop on the eastern side and a Forward Station on the north-eastern side. Most buildings do not have an explained use, but all contain some form of furniture suggesting what takes part in them. Prodromos also contains a dedicated landing space for the Tempest at the north of the lake. Residents *August Bradley *Cain Fawkes *Darket Tiervian *Danny Messier *Dinesh Patel *Dr. Ramirez *Grace Lito - After completing the mission Something Personnel. *Grendmar - If Ryder chooses to save the krogan during Hunting the Archon. *Hainly Abrams *Hydaria *Jacob Mittney *Jun-Seo Park *Kim Connor *Lasske Vel - If Ryder chooses to save the salarians during Hunting the Archon. *Majordomo Bell-Scott *Merchant *Stanton Yale Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired at Prodromos: *A Better Beginning The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired at Prodromos: *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Gil Brodie: The Friend *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Liam Kosta: Community *Ryder Family Secrets The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired at Prodromos: *A Job for Danny Messier *Doesn't Add Up *Life on the Frontier *Making An Impression *Missing Arks *Shock Treatment The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired at Prodromos: *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Data Trail *Task: Drone Recovery *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery *Task: The Ghost of Promise *Task: Waking up to the Future Terminals On a terminal in one of the northern structures in Prodromos: On the terminal on the bridge across the lake: On a terminal near Cain Fawkes: On a terminal near Majordomo Bell-Scott: On a terminal near Hainly Abrams: On a terminal near Dr. Ramirez: Trivia *The name "Prodromos" is suspected to come from the Greek translation of the word "Forerunner". *For reasons unknown, a female Initiative member can be found staggering around, apparently inebriated, close to the Tempest landing area, directly south of where Ryder and squadmates spawn upon exiting the ship. de:Prodromos Category:Locations Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Eos Category:Andromeda Initiative